Don't Even Tell Me Your Name
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Hermione, shy, awkward yet hard-working young woman: that's how her co-workers would describe her but what they don't know is that she has a secret obsession. Anonymous encounters with friends and enemies; will these be her undoing or her awaking? Inspired by the song, Your Body by Christina Aguilera.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

Title: Don't Even Tell Me Your Name

Written for:

Laurie Whitlock

Written By:

4CullensandaBlack

Rating: M/NC-17

Summary:

Hermione, shy, awkward yet hard-working young woman: that's how her co-workers would describe her but what they don't know is that she has a secret obsession. Anonymous encounters with friends and enemies; will these be her undoing or her awaking? Inspired by the song, Your Body by Christina Aguilera.

Prompt used:

Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione

Surprise birthday

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/

Today was madding, work was slow and dragging. My co-workers were being their over-elitist selves as usual. And I, being the under-privileged Muggle-born, struggling to complete my workload on time.

There is no team/effort (teffort) in this place unless you are a pure-blood and rich. The day had finally come to an end and I was looking forward to a nice, quiet weekend of channel surfing.

"Oh, Granger I see you trying to sneak out early. Got a hot date tonight…with a squib or something?" Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of my office. I knew what he wanted; a rise out of me but not today, I'm tired and ready to go.

I pulled my wand back out of my briefcase and aimed it at his head. "Back off, Malfoy" I ran my tongue across my lips staring at my capture. "Its 5:58. Grow up!" I stated furiously.

I moved toward the door quickly squeezing past him. I swear I could feel his tight trousers pulsing when I moved past. I will never admit this out loud, but given the chance and if he learned to shut-up I would totally do Draco.

Just one of my sick, twisted fantasies. I can't be sure but I swear I heard a groan come from behind me. But it was just my imagination, I guess.

***I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,**

**I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)***

My plans changed pretty quickly after that, I overheard a girl from acquisitions while waiting at the communal flow, talking about a surprise party for her boyfriend at _THE DUNGEONS_.

The Dungeons is this new club in Muggle London, it's by membership only and the owner single-handedly knows everyone's identity. Concealment and anonymity is their only rule.

With a little help from _Wicked Wardrobe_, I found the perfect outfit. It's totally not me, a straight body, cream lace, mid-thigh dress with no under slip. Complete freedom and sight. Nothing hidden except my eyes which are covered with a thick-laced mask that matches my dress.

Everyone is masked upon arrival, with your thumb print as your entrance key.

My hair is straightened, banged and pink highlighted; I wanted to look wild and free. My oldest aunt bought me a membership after my break-up with Ron. It was hard on me but I made a vow to put myself out there. And I'm sorry, but once your fifty-six year old aunt tells you, 'You're an old maid,' something needs to change.

***So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked**

**And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)***

The smoke was consuming and the walls were covered with heavy dark velvet curtains. The lights flickered, strobing multiple colors: greens, blues, and reds. Moving down the long corridor I was bumped a few times as a number of guests hustled toward a room down the hall. Loud screams could be heard coming from it.

I chose a different path, moving quickly I wandered into a closed-off courtyard. The gated walls were covered in moss and vines, "Oh, look what has stumbled into my Garden of Eden."

I spun to my right and then to my left but was met by only shadows yet I knew that voice. I went toward the exit when arms grabbed around my waist.

"Let me fucking go!" I screamed.

"Oh, you are definitely a live one." he whispered in my left ear. Goosebumps formed on my skin as his hand sneaked underneath my lace dress. I moaned as he reached my crotch-less thong and moved it to the side. His thick long finger probed my inner walls causing me to moan at the intrusion.

It was all I could do not to move my lower half; I didn't want him to know how much I wanted him to add another. He did anyway though. "You're so wet for me, kitty." he stated roughly. He licked my neck as his fingers continued to move. I couldn't help but move along with them but unexpectedly I felt another set of hands at my feet.

I looked down to be met with the cold, dark eyes of another; the new arrival had long blond hair, almost white to the untrained eye. His hands felt just as good as the stranger's behind me. While they worked their way up from my covered feet to my ankles, I groaned from both men slowly working me over. We moved away from the door where I assumed the stranger had come from. I was laid atop a bed of roses as both men hovered above me.

I finally was able to identify my first assailant; he had short blond hair just as his partner to his right but he was a foot shorter. Their eyes were the same steel grey and I wonder for a second if they knew each other.

Before I was able to voice my thoughts, however, the shorter one kneeled before me and reached for my now drenched undergarments. He slowly pulled them from my body before placing them in his suit pants pocket. I would never see them again. The other older gentleman leaned over me and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I opened my mouth to receive his warm tongue. While our tongues tangoed an additional kiss was given to my lower lips.

I melted into the roses raising my hands into the stranger's long hair. Once I pulled it, he pushed away from me.

"No, no Kitty now you have to be punished." his voice was deep and smooth.

At those words the guest in between my legs halted in his affections. I whimpered at the loss of contact and as a result was flipped over; with my bare lace covered ass on display. Quick strikes to my rear cause me to scream and try to crawl away from them. I reached behind me to rub the pain away but my hands were pulled over my head to restrain me.

I didn't want to use magic since this was Muggle London, nevertheless, if worse came to worst I would. The one at the head of me leaned back my head as he placed his girth to my closed lips. I kept them closed, looking up into his eyes. I won't do it but just as I had made that decision my ass was being probed by something scratchy. The man above me took my shock as an opportunity to push his cock into my warm mouth.

It was building quickly as I licked and swirled around the length of this massive dick. I whined as the scratchy thing was removed and something thicker replaced it. We moved together as I realized that another cock had joined the party. I looked down at a thorny rose stem laid next to our escapade; it's petal spawned across the floor. He placed that inside of me, I was sure, but I couldn't care at the moment since cum was currently filling my mouth and I tried my hardest to drink it all down.

"Guh," the sound came from behind me as my ass was filled to the brim with his sticky liquid. They moved away from me as I tried to catch my breath, realizing too late that I didn't get to come.

"You bastards!" they begin to laugh as I pulled my shift dress down.

"What's wrong? It wasn't as good for you as it was for us?" the younger one wailed. They were dressed and clapping each other on the back at besting me.

***Hey boy!**

**I don't need to know where you've been,**

**All I need to know is you in; no need for talking***

I had gathered myself hurriedly on my way to the ladies room, places like this probably had cameras and I couldn't afford to be seen doing magic. After exiting the loo, I was on a mission to find some relief. Those bastards had undoubtedly left by now after having their fun at my expense. I decided to journey onto the second floor where the music was too loud and one's vision was slightly obscured.

The first room I entered was empty; I wandered around it as it was filled with books. A naughty library theme I guess. I loved the smell. Maybe I should have just stayed home and read a good book. It would be better than how I feel now… all wound up. A door slammed. Whirling around I saw a male about my height with brown hair hanging over his forehead.

I moved to conceal myself, "Why are you running away from me? Do I disgust you?"

He asked and I answered, "No, I can't see you very well so who knows if you should disgust me or not."

He circled the bookcase nearest to me; either he couldn't pinpoint where I was hiding or he enjoyed this game of cat & mouse.

"So what is your name?" he asked. He knew I wouldn't answer yet instead I said,

"Christa and you are?"

"Harry." he whispered into the darkness. I laughed, only I would be planning to fuck a guy with my best friend's name.

"Why are you laughing? It is a perfectly normal name" he huffed.

"Oh, I was only teasing," I purred to my right. I feel him there watching me. I ran my hand against the spine of a nearby collection of Anne Rice books.

We continued on in our game as we slowly met in the middle of library. We looked into each other's covered eyes. His mask was red with gold accents around the eye slits; if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was a Gryffindor.

He just kept ogling at me. What did he want? His eyes moved over each inch of my aroused form. I couldn't deal with this anymore so I placed myself on the cushioned floor. I guess the owner knew that its patrons would end up on the floors soon enough. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I started slowly with my hands brushing against my pert nipples as I gawked at his amazing physique. I pinched and pulled them until they were rock hard.

My legs fell open as his hand began to move over his covered erection. Muttering to myself about how sexy it is for guys to play with themselves, my right hand slipped lower giving _'Harry'_ a view of my hairless cunt. It ached to be touched again and I so wanted the release I was denied earlier in the evening. He kneeled in front of me as my pace increased. My breathing got heavier as my climax rose to be revealed.

I was close and since he wasn't taking the hint to join me, I added a finger and curled it. It hit right at my sweet spot and I screamed in ecstasy as my body twanged. Coming down from the high I reached my hand towards my onlooker, accidentally brushing against his growing member. He jerked away suddenly and his lower half began to shake.

Believe it or not: he jizzed in his pants. Well, doesn't that beat all; I could have broken myself off at home instead of getting dress up for this.

He moved closer to me as I stretched in a rapture of bliss. His soaked trousers revealed his growing cock as a condom magically appeared on it. I blinked, not sure if I did it or if he did. He ran the head of his shaft along my sopping pussy.

"Fuck me already, damn it!" He pushed in me quickly as he grabbed hold of my back, lifting me up. We moved to the closest bookcase; placing my now uncovered feet on to the two bottom shelves.

I moaned at the new angle that _'Harry'_ hit inside me.

***Hey boy!**

**So don't even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let's get walking***

'_All I wanna do is love your body_

_Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh'_

I hit my clock radio; silencing the sleep from my eyes I rolled back over in my fluffy bed. Sore and aching below I bumped into something. My vibrator was still between my legs. I guess I didn't go out after all, but I will be checking the surveillance tapes from last night at the club… after I shower.

The extra income from The Dungeon does come in handy but it's the extracurriculars that give me true pleasure.

Who will I meet tonight?

**A/N**: I would like to Tammygrrrl for beta'ing this fic. You totally helped the dirty come out.

To Laurie Whitlock: this isn't your only gift so please go and check out; A Part of Me Lives for You. It's a Twilight fic, enjoy. This is my fifth FAGE and it has been a blast; please check out the banners to both fics on my blog. Thank you, Kyndall for rocking those and my crazy changes for me. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this piece, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
